Dual Wield
Dual Wielding is a way of holding weapons in the Just Cause game series. dual wielding Holdt R4 Pitbulls in San Esperito.]] and a Revolver.]] Description Dual wielding refers to firing two weapons at once, one in either hand. The weapons do not have to be identical. Dual wielding is an effective way of increasing firepower and rate of fire. This is sometimes popular among players who want to get a better edge over their enemies whilst some deem it as a waste of ammunition. It can mean the difference between life and death when enemies start to get too aggressive and also too much in numbers. See also: The wikipedia article. Just Cause Dual wielding in Just Cause is only seen with the Holdt R4 Pitbulls, Rico's default weapons. These guns are always dual wielded and can not be held one at a time. No other weapons in the game can be dual wielded. It's not possible to fire an uneven number of shots from the Holdt R4 Pitbulls. The smallest possible number of shots is two, which are fired in short succession. Also, as Ricos default weapons, they have infinite ammunition. Just Cause 2 Dual wielding in Just Cause 2 is a large improvement over JC1. The player can now dual wield any combination of one-handed weapons. See Just Cause 2 Weapons for weapons that are one-handed. This feature can also be turned on and off in game by holding down the one-handed weapon button (button varies on console and configuration). Dual wielding is beneficial because the many possible different weapon combinations improve one's firepower and allow one to quickly alternate between weapons of different type. The combinations can vary from a powerful explosive Grenade Launcher and a fast firing Submachine Gun. Rico could even dual wield Grenade Launchers, but there would be few situation with need for this. Weapons become noticeably more powerful when upgraded to 4+ stars. For example, level 6 Grenade Launchers can destroy any unarmored vehicle with one shot. When Rico zooms in when using weapons in dual wield, only the right hand weapon will point out (happens on Playstation 3). Just Cause 3 Dual wielding is back in Just Cause 3. All single handed weapons are now always dual wielded. When dropped, only one of the dual wielded weapons will appear on the ground. See Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons for a list of handguns and SMGs. Characters who dual wield weapons are Gregorio and Ivan. Glitches Main articles: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches and Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. *When dual wielding identical weapons in Just Cause 2, the amount of bullets that can be held in a magazine is deducted twice instead of once as the two same weapons do not have an increase in ammunition reserves (unless they are upgraded). *Aiming in with weapons whilst dual wielding causes the right hand weapon to point out. (Only on Playstation 3). *Simultaneous firing of dual wielded revolvers in Just Cause 2 will cause the gunshots to echo. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons